Chilton, Meet Rory
by sugary sweet and sour
Summary: “And I am the sex god.” Tristan said as he took his seat next to Austin.“I highly doubt that.” Rory smirked sizing him up. Everyone at the table burst out laughing.“Feisty one isn’t she. I like her.” Tristan said turning to Austin. Trory Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Chilton, Meet Rory

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairings: **T/R, J/P, H/L, S/L, C/L

**Summary: **Christopher and Lorelai got married when they had Rory and Shawn (her twin brother) and they moved to Starshollow. Jess has lived with Luke his whole life and he, Lane, Rory and Shawn are best friends. Christopher and Lorelai had another kid when Shawn and Rory were 9 and moved to LA. The four friends kept in touch and visited each other often. Now they're moving back to Hartford because Christopher has bought a chain of Inns on the east coast. Rory and Shawn will be starting at Chilton. Rory will be pretty out of character but she will still have morals, etc. therefore retaining a lot of her character; she's just a lot more daring.

**A/N: **I need motivation to write more so please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated. I'm sorry that the story is kinda slow to start up but I promise to update soon. Thank you to all my readers, I love you!

/\/\/\

**Chapter 1**

Walking through the daily hustle bustle of the Hartford airport four tan people could be clearly seen in the sea of pale white.

"Why is everyone so…" Shawn started.

"…white?" Rory quipped.

"Actually, I was gonna say depressed; but white works too."

"Its called winter on the east coast guys, get used to it." Christopher added.

"But it's so cold!" Lorelai whined.

"Maybe it wouldn't be if you had some clothing on." Shawn added sniggering at his mother in shorts and a t-shirt.

"But no one told me that it was winter!" Lorelai complained as she was enveloped by the warmth of Christopher's coat. Once feeling returned to her body she noted the itchiness of the wool and ripped the coat off and threw it on the floor.

"What was that for?" Christopher questioned baffled as he leant down to pick his coat up.

"It was itchy!"

"And you're cold!"

"But it was itchy! ...Ooh look, there's my luggage!" Lorelai said scampering off to pick up the large black suitcase covered in pink feathers and silver glitter. Christopher rolled his eyes and followed soon after her.

"Need some help there?" Christopher questioned, laughing at his wife trying to pull the big suitcase off of the luggage belt.

"No, I'm fine." She curtly replied almost knocking people over as she was being dragged around the belt by the suitcase receiving many glares. Using his better judgment, Christopher picked up the suitcase and dragged it and Lorelai back over to the kids.

"What part of 'no' don't you get, is it the 'N' or is it the 'O'? I personally think it might be the 'N'…" Lorelai rambled.

"You kids ready to go?" Christopher asked purposely ignoring his wife.

"Yea let's get out of here." Shawn said shaking his head at his mother. Rory grabbed little Chris' hand as they headed out to the limo waiting for them. Lorelai stared dumbfounded at the luggage that already filled the trunk.

"When did that get here?" she asked.

"When your luggage took you for a lap around the airport." Rory laughed.

"Ha ha very funny…"

/\/\/\

Rory and Shawn bolted out of the limo as it pulled up in front of a mansion in Hartford.

"I get first pick!" Rory shouted as she dashed through the open door.

"That's not fair, I called first pick when we got on the airplane!" Shawn shouted up the stairs after her.

"Now, now children, everyone knows that I get first pick!" said Lorelai as she dashed up the stairs past Shawn.

"I guess that leaves me with the luggage…" Christopher said to no one in particular.

After exploring every room in the house three of the five Haydens were sprawled on the stairs of the mansion exhausted.

"So now would be a good time to tell you that the room arrangements have already been decided…" The three stared at Christopher dumbfounded.

"You mean to say that I physically exerted energy for nothing!" Lorelai gaped.

"You didn't give me a chance to say anything, and you guys were just so funny."

"That was so not funny mister, now you get to help the movers while we get to go to the mall shopping." Lorelai said sticking out her tongue.

"Well that's fine with me. I'll have James take you guys once we get the luggage out of the car. Lord knows you'll need the space."

"Thanks sweetie!" Lorelai said giving him a peck on the cheek and skipping out the front door.

/\/\/\

"If I ever go shopping again in my life it will be too soon. I can't believe that they convinced me to go in the first place." Shawn drawled dragging little Chris into the kitchen while addressing his dad.

"So it was that fun huh?" Chris asked.

"They didn't even ask for my opinion, they just bought stuff for me; and I got stuck carrying all of the bags!" Shawn complained.

"Hey! If it weren't for me you'd walk out the door with your boxers on your head!" Rory said defensively as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm not THAT fashionably inane." Shawn retorted.

"Do you remember the time that you tried to hang your socks off of your ears!"

"I was TWO!" Shawn answered defensively.

"So, who wants to see where their room is?" Christopher interjected.

"Ooh! Me, me, me!" Lorelai said bouncing into the kitchen.

"Ookay… Lorelai; you, Chris and I are in the east wing while Rory and Shawn are in the west." Rory smirked at Shawn and saw his ears perk up upon hearing that, yet Christopher didn't seem to notice.

/\/\/\

Rory stepped onto the plush carpet of her room and immediately felt right at home. Rory and Lorelai had chosen new furniture before moving to Connecticut to fit their new East coast residence. The walls were light shade of lavender, a few shades lighter than the carpet, the windows were housed by white sheers, bookshelves lined the walls filled to the brim with books that Rory had acquired over the years, there was a white chaise lounge in the corner perfect for curling up with a good book and an inviting plush couch in front of the fire place (she loved fires, she always found herself entranced by the flames and enjoyed how the heat from a fire seemingly warmed you from the inside out), her desk sat on the other side of the room with a flat screen computer sitting atop of it. Rory ascended the small tight winding spiral staircase that led up to her bed and bathroom. (the living area had a vaulted ceiling and the sleeping area was a floor up on the left so that you could look down and see the living area from where her bed is) She flopped onto her four poster bed enjoying the soft feel of her deep purple 500-count Egyptian cotton sheets. She got up and went to open the door that she knew must lead to her bathroom; it was gorgeous, with a whirlpool tub to boot. _Now where could the closet be?_ She thought while exiting the bathroom. She trudged back down the stairs and came face to face with a pair of double doors; she ran at them and threw them open to come face to face with one of the biggest closets she had ever seen. _Now I have room for all of those new clothes I bought. _Rory thought staring at the abundance of clothes that had already been put away by the maid, she was surrounded by an array of t-shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, only the best of course; Rory inherited her mother's good tasted in clothes.

"Rory!" Shawn called as he entered Rory's room. "Whoa!" he said as he found her in the closet. "Think you have enough clothes?"

"Nope!" Rory smirked.

"Mom just wanted me to tell you that Chris is at a friend's house and that she and dad left to go to some dinner or other."

"Ok, so what do you say, should we go and surprise Jess and Lane?"

"I thought you told them that we were flying in today?"

"Nope, it's so much better to surprise them!"

"Fine, but I'm driving."

"No way! You drive like a grandma!"

"Whatever, I swear one of these days you're going to get us killed."

"How could you say such a thing?! I'm an amazing driver!" Rory retorted putting a hand over her mouth in horror.

"That's what you said before you crashed the Lamborghini."

"That was you that crashed it!"

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that."

/\/\/\

Jess looked up at the sound of a car's tires screeching. _Nah, couldn't be, they don't get in until tomorrow. _Jess thought as he turned back to the table that he was cleaning.

"Hiya sexy!" Rory purred seductively into Jess' ear and he felt her warm breath against his neck.

"Rory! Oh my god! I didn't think that you guys were getting in 'til tomorrow." Jess said whipping around and enveloping her tiny frame in a hug.

"Yeah, well we wanted to surprise you." Shawn said from behind Rory.

"Shawn! Man, how are you! Its good to see you guys." Jess said as they shared a 'manly' hug.

"I'll let you guys catch up; I'm going to go find Lane!" Rory called as she exited the diner.

"Man, I've got some news that you won't believe." Jess said once Rory was out of sight.

"Don't tell me you totaled your car again."

"No way man! I'm starting Chilton with you and Rory on Monday!"

"Wait! What? You…at Chilton!"

"Yeah I know—crazy isn't it?"

"Well, yeah! But it's going to be awesome!"

/\/\/\

"Marco!"

"Rory!" Lane shrieked from somewhere within the depths of the Kim's antique shop.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Hey Lane!"

"Oh my god you're back!" Lane said as she jumped Rory nearly knocking her over.

"Yeah and soon to be dead if you don't let me go." Rory squeaked as Lane was cutting of her air supply.

"Sorry! But I can't believe it, it's been forever!" Lane said letting go of Rory.

"If forever is three months then yeah."

"You know what I mean, that was only a week, and now you're here to stay! ...where's Shawn?"

"Catching up with Jess at the diner, come on." Rory replied already dragging Lane across the town square to Luke's.

/\/\/\

**A/N: **Sorry, no trory action yet. I promise that there will be some in Chapter 2 or 3! I love you and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I forgot this in the last chapter, but sadly no I don't own Gilmore Girls. I only own my ideas and the few characters that I have added.

**SnurfyJoanne:** Jess and Rory are just friends, so yeah it was friendly joking.

**SexiFishi55:** When I say Christopher I am referring to the father and when I say Chris I am referring to the son.

**A/N: **Thank you to SexiFishi55, princetongirl, JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover, SnurfyJoanne, Nadeshiko Black, Cupid's Bride, Fallen Heart and sooty7sweep for reviewing. I write for my readers as well as my own pleasure. I am trying my best to give you guys what you want while still writing what I want, which may prove difficult. Keep reviewing and tell me what you guys want and I promise to take it all into consideration. Thank you to all of my readers! I love you all! I want to thank Carrie for being an amazing beta and coping with me and my antics! I love you Carrie!

/\/\/\

**Chapter 2**

"Jesus Rory! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Lane shrieked over the booming music as Rory eased the clutch in and smoothly shifted into sixth gear.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm just trying to break the car in, it's new." Rory retorted.

"This is a sweet car Ror, but there is no way that all of this high-tech shit comes custom with the car, who'd you get to customize it?" Jess asked, completely ignoring Lane.

"WHAT?! I wouldn't let ANYONE touch my babies!" Rory exclaimed, enraged by such an idea.

"Umm, babies Ror?" Jess answered amused.

"She's very protective of her cars." Shawn responded chuckling.

"So, your car just came with all of these extras?" Jess questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Nope, I customized it." Rory smirked.

"Yeah, sure, you and what army?" Jess retorted now chuckling to himself.

"There was no army, but I did get a little help from this guy I know back in California." Rory answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is she for real?" Jess asked, turning to Shawn in utter disbelief.

"You better believe it." Shawn answered smiling to himself.

"Damn girl! I underestimated you." Jess exclaimed shocked.

"I'm hurt Jess, I thought you knew me better than that; I can do anything I set my mind to." Rory answered smirking.

"You mean like build me a car?" Jess asked hopefully.

"In your dreams Mariano."

"Eh, it was worth a try."

Just then they pulled up to the gates in front of the Hayden mansion and Rory entered a long string of numbers into the key pad that opened the gate. Jess and Lane fell silent as they wove down the driveway ensconced by towering trees as the mansion slowly came into view. Rory pulled around the frozen fountain and turned off the car.

Rory and Shawn exited the car while Lane and Jess remained prostrate in their seats staring in awe at the landscape before them.

"How long do you think before they figure out we're gone and come inside?" Shawn questioned as he and Rory made their way up the steps to the front door.

"Oh, I give them 10-15 minutes." Rory answered grinning at her brother.

Upon entering the house they were received by James, their butler.

"Good evening Miss, Sir." He bowed to each respectively. "Would you like me to pull the car in to the garage?"

"That'd be great James. You might have to wait a little while though, our friends are still inside of the car. And for the millionth time, call me Rory." Rory said as she and Shawn made their way towards the stairs, before Rory whirled around, "Oh! And that reminds me. If you could have two of the guest rooms prepared that'd be great." Rory said before scampering up the stairs after her brother.

/\/\/\

Two hours later, the four were lounging in the basement watching movies and consuming lethal amounts of sugar. Rory and Lane were sprawled on the couch while Shawn and Jess were lounging on plush pillows on the floor.

"Lindsay Lohan is hot." Jess concluded as the credits for Mean Girls began to roll. Shawn simply nodded in agreement.

"Why can't you guys just appreciate what's right in front of you rather than what's on TV?" Lane inquired pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she sat up.

"Don't worry Kim; we still think you're hotter." Shawn replied with a grin on his face. "Ow! What was that for!" he yelled as a pillow came in to contact with his face.

"You really have to ask?" Lane inquired.

"You are so getting it Kim!" Shawn yelled as he hurled a pillow in Lane's direction.

Throwing and bashing and giggling and yelling ensued until the bunch collapsed from exhaustion. Apparently the guest rooms weren't even needed.

/\/\/\

Rory awoke to the heavenly aroma of coffee as she cautiously opened an eye, followed by the other to find Lorelai towering above her.

"Morning kiddo! I gather that you guys had fun last night?" Lorelai asked.

"Coffee." Was the only coherent word Rory could form in her current state.

"Oh, sorry, I only have one for me. There should be more in the kitchen though."

"Evil." Rory replied narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"I'll see you upstairs." Lorelai replied cheerily as she skipped back upstairs. How her mother of all people could be chipper in the morning was beyond her. She slowly eased herself off the ground while her body screamed at her for the abuse it endured.

/\/\/\

"Bye Lane! See you tomorrow Jess!" Rory and Shawn exclaimed as their friends got into the family limo, James was going to take them home.

"Jeez today went by fast! I can't believe that we start Chilton in the morning." Shawn exclaimed as he shut the front door.

"Yeah me neither." Rory answered. "But it is going to be awesome with Jess there and all."

"Did you get the same 'you must preserve the Hayden name' speech that I did?" Shawn asked as the two made their way down the west wing to turn in for the night.

"Not really, I got Mom's version of 'you must take my former place as queen'." Rory replied chuckling. Both Rory and Shawn knew that their parents just wanted them to be happy, but both enjoyed the life of the rich and powerful; they just didn't abuse it. "Night Shawn!" Rory said as she entered her room.

"Night Ror!" Shawn replied as he entered his on the opposite side of the hall.

/\/\/\

**A/N: **Sorry that there wasn't any trory action in this chapter, it just kinda came out like this, but I promise that their will be in the next chapter. And just because a few people asked a bit about Rory's character in their reviews, I wanted to tell you that she will pretty much be in character outside of Chilton (a bit more daring), but that she will mostly be different in school. I promise that she won't be bitchy or shallow or those other stereotypes, she'll just be different. Thank you all! I love you! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Gilmore Girls otherwise Tristan would have come back a long time ago. I do however own my brilliant or not so brilliant, you decide, ideas and characters that you don't recognize from Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **Thank you to all of my readers especially: Fallen Heart, megliz716, Callista NicTeryn, TiCkLeDpInK22, coffeegrl, JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover, Chadloverforever, frackandbonechick and last but not least Snurfy Joanne! A special shout out to Carrie my beta who takes time out of her busy schedule to read the crap I write. Sorry if the last chapter wasn't so great, I wasn't exactly in my writing element. I love feedback! So REVIEW! It takes like 2 seconds and it makes my day!

/\/\/\

**Chapter 3**

Rory's eyes flashed open as she felt thick material over her mouth and nose cutting of her air supply. She swung her arms around flailing managing to hit the perpetrator.

"You hit me!" Jess exclaimed as Rory pulled the pillow off of her face.

"You were smothering me!" She exclaimed back.

"Oh, right." He said when he started to head back down the spiral stair case.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you all of a sudden had murderous impulses?!" Rory exclaimed before he was out of sight extremely confused.

"Hmmm, I think the answer to that question only requires three words….Chilton…first day." He stared at her with an amused grin on his face as he regarded her disheveled state.

"Shit! What time is it?" Rory exclaimed as realization dawned on her face.

"Um, time for you to get an alarm clock. We have half an hour before the first bell rings."

"What! Where's Shawn!"

"When I came in he was having breakfast in the kitchen."

"And he didn't wake me up!"

"He thought that it would be funny if you slept through the first day. I on the other hand being the amazing friend that I am found that too cruel, so we decided on at least making you late." Jess grinned as Rory's features contorted into a glare that was strong enough to make almost anyone suicidal. "And on that note I'm gonna go before your awake enough to do me bodily harm."

"You better watch your back Mariano!" Rory yelled down to him as she heard the room to her door shut. With that her head collapsed back onto her pillow where she had formerly been in a state of glorious slumber. Pushing herself out of bed as her body groaned she stumbled into the bathroom muttering profanities.

/\/\/\

She emerged out of the bathroom after a record breaking 5 minute shower. She made her way into her closet in a slightly more aware state. She slipped on her uniform skirt which was shortened to reach mid-thigh, slipped on the blouse that had been altered to fit all of her curves without being too tight, she slipped on her navy blue cashmere sweater with the Chilton coat of arms sewn over the left breast and tripped as she attempted to pull on her knee high socks. She regarded herself in the mirror and resolved to leave her hair down and simply stroked a brush through her soft chocolate waves that framed her slightly golden face. Having perfect skin that any girl would be jealous of she simply put on eyeliner, a coat of black mascara and slicked a clear coat of lip gloss onto her pouty pink lips. She slipped into her black Marc Jacobs pumps and added her favorite sunglasses atop her head before taking a final approving look in the mirror, throwing her Louis Vuitton over her shoulder and making her way downstairs.

/\/\/\

"Only ten minutes, that's got to be a record for you." Jess said as Rory made her way into the kitchen where the family was gathered.

"What can I say? I don't need to work for beauty." She smirked as she made her way over to the coffee maker and filled a thermos that would accompany her through her first grueling day at Chilton. She snatched the muffin that Shawn had been eyeing and said, "So, you guys ready to go, we don't want to be late."

"You took my muffin!" Shawn exclaimed glaring at Rory.

"Really? Was your name actually on it?" Rory questioned with a look of pure innocence.

"Well, no—"Shawn said with a look of defeat.

"Then I don't see what the problem is other than we'll be late if you don't hurry up."

"Man, let the muffin go. We're gonna be late." Jess chuckled.

"Fine, but can I take the Maserati?" Shawn questioned making puppy dog eyes.

"In your dreams! I slaved over that car forever, it's my baby. Plus, I'd never trust you after what you did to Fred!" Rory exclaimed offended that her brother would even entertain the idea.

"Who is Fred?" Jess asked seemingly baffled.

"Fred was her Lamborghini, Rory names her cars." Shawn answered as if everyone named their cars.

"I thought that cars were female…anyways what happened to Fred?" Jess asked slightly amused.

"Nothing." Shawn answered hurriedly as a blush crept into his face.

"He crashed Fred." Rory smirked.

"Dude, no wonder she doesn't trust you with any of her cars." Jess answered chuckling at Shawn.

"Can I at least take the XLK?" Shawn pleaded.

"Fine, but we have to go we're gonna be late!" Rory answered exasperated.

"No offence Shawn but I think I'd feel safer riding with Rory." Jess chuckled as they made their way out the front door and towards the garage.

"Hardy har har." Shawn replied.

/\/\/\

A silver car screeched into one of the front spots of the parking lot being closely followed by a black car both of which weren't recognized by any of the witnesses in the courtyard that morning. A girl emerged from the driver's seat of the first car; she was breathtaking, her chocolate hair shimmered in the sun as its soft waves lay on her shoulders, she had dark sunglasses shielding her eyes from the piercing winter sun and her pink glossy lips were shaped in a smirk, her golden glowing skin stood out it being the dead of winter in Connecticut, her blouse and her sweater had the top two buttons undone to reveal a silver locket, her plaid skirt stopped mid-thigh to reveal her smooth tan legs, her socks started at her knee down to her black leather pumps. She twirled her car keys around a slender manicured finger as she made her way towards the black car. An extremely toned boy emerged from the passenger seat of the silver car with hair a shade darker than the girl's and a grin gracing his features. The driver of the black car emerged with a scowl on his face and his brows furrowed, his hair color was identical to that of the girl but his skin was more tanned.

"Don't be a sore loser Gilmore the girl even gave you a head start and we beat you here." Jess grinned as he Rory and Shawn made there way up the front steps seemingly unaware of the fact that all eyes were on them.

"It's not fair I…I—I saw a police car so I slowed down, it's not my fault you guys didn't see it." Shawn replied flustered that his sister had beaten him yet again.

"Yeah, whatever you say Shawn." Rory smirked as she pointed her key chain over her shoulder and locked her car with a press of a button.

The flash of the headlights on the silver car seemed to awake the students from there trance as they went about their own business.

/\/\/\

"Dude did you see the new girl?" Matt inquired as he walked down the hall with Tristan Dugrey, Chilton's king as it were.

"Damn she is fine!" Austin interjected as he matched his stride with theirs appearing on Tristan's other side.

"No, I haven't. I bet she's in need of a formal welcoming to Chilton though." Tristan's smirk ever present on his face as he winked at various girls and made his way towards his first class.

"I don't know if that's going to be easy man, she showed up with two guys." Matt replied.

"I'm up for the challenge." Tristan replied seemingly unfazed by this detail.

"Whatever you say man, but these guys looked like they don't put up with that kind of crap." Matt said as he left Tristan's side and disappeared into a classroom.

"He may be right on this one Dugrey, those guys seemed tough, plus, I heard that she's a Hayden." Austin said as he and Tristan made their way towards their English class.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tristan sneered.

"No, need to get defensive man, but I'd say that she's out of even your league. Do whatever you want though." Austin replied as the walked into their English class which surprisingly didn't drop silent in his presence as was custom.

The reason for said abnormality was realized when he set eyes upon a girl that managed to make his heart skip a beat and his breathing become irregular, what was going on, a girl making him Tristan the player Dugrey flustered. He did however manage to keep his composure on the outside as his eyes glided over her figure, when his gaze made its way to her face he was startled to find her meeting him in a piercing stare, blue upon blue. He naturally took the seat right behind hers and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Settle down class. We have a lot to cover today as well as introducing the newcomer in our midst." The teacher said making his presence known.

Tristan was jerked back to reality as he sat back in his seat a sigh of frustration escaping his lips, he so wanted to know the identity of the fascinating beautiful creature before him.

"Class this is Rory Hayden…"

/\/\/\

**A/N:** He he he…I know I'm evil and I know that these chapters have been short, but I feel bad for leaving you hanging so I thought that it was better that I at least got something out. Hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go along, if the story is worth continuing, let me know. If there isn't much interest in me continuing, I won't, as much as I love this story I have a lot going on at school and it wouldn't be worth it to write for a small audience. So tell me what you think. Sorry that there isn't much trory action, I did manage to work them in though. I kinda want to ease into this. I await your feedback! TO REVIEW THIS STORY IS TO BE GODLY! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Gilmore Girls otherwise Tristan would have come back a long time ago. I do however own my brilliant or not so brilliant, you decide, ideas and characters that you don't recognize from Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'd list you all, but I'm too tired, lol! I am sorry that it has taken me a while to update, tons of work, etc. It's hard to find the time to sit down and just type things out. I understand that people have their expectations of how the story is going to turn out and they have their own opinions on how characters should act, etc. but I'd appreciate if when people review they don't mention that stuff and just critique my writing or tell me how much they like it! I'm not trying to oppress opinions or anything it's just that it can be discouraging when I want to write the story my way and people want it another way. Anyways, shout out to my beta CARRIE because she is AMAZING. Without further ado…..Chapter 4!

/\/\/\

**Chapter 4**

"Mariano!" Rory called down the hallway to her friend.

"You called?" Jess inquired spinning around with a grin on his face.

"I just wanted to make sure it was you. I was unsure whether you had bailed yet or not." Rory smirked as she made her way towards her friend.

"Me? Skip class? Never." Jess said attempting to look innocent.

"Don't give me that look Jess, it's been known to get you in trouble…Have you seen Shawn around? I haven't had any classes with him yet." Rory inquired craning her head to look around the hallway.

"I wouldn't be too worried seeing as it's only second period, plus I saw him talking to some chick. You got a free now?"

"Leave it to Shawn to find a girl before its even lunch time, that guy sure moves fast."

"Yeah, whatever. You wanna hang out in the courtyard; the library is a bit stuffy for me."

"Sure."

Jess glared at the guys that whistled as Rory passed by, her smirk ever present on her face as she kept her cool demeanor, she even rewarded a few of them with a wink. _So this is Chilton _Rory thought.

/\/\/\

"Hey Ror, you get many bed invites yet?" Shawn jokingly questioned Rory as they left their last class before lunch.

"Surprisingly none. I have a feeling that you have something to do with that though." Rory said smirking at her brother, he tended to be overprotective even though she had made it quite clear on many accounts that she could take care of herself.

"What are you implying? Maybe you're just not as attractive as you think." Shawn retorted with a look of mock awe on his face.

"Whatever, maybe the guys here just don't move as fast as you apparently do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just heard from Jess that you were shamelessly flirting with some girl. Let me guess, she's blond."

"No! Her hair is just light…and blond-_ish_."

"She's blond."

"Fine, so what if she is. Anyways, you're sitting with us at lunch right?"

"That was such an obvious change of subject, by the way, and who is _us_?"

"Oh, you know; Jess, me, the guys I met and whoever they hang with."

"Sure, whatever, let's go."

/\/\/\

"Hi, I'm Louise! You must be Shawn's sister." Louise said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm Rory." Rory replied smiling at the girl, this had to be the first decent girl her brother liked. Well, there was Sarah, but they never talked about her anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is everyone." She said gesturing her arm at the table. "They can introduce themselves."

"Summer." "Madeleine, but everyone calls me Maddy." "Nikki." "Elena." "Danielle." "London." "Matt." "Shane." "Landon." "Chris." "Mark." "Austin." "And I am the sex god." Tristan said as he took his seat next to Austin.

"I highly doubt that." Rory smirked sizing him up. Everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"Feisty one isn't she. I like her." Tristan said turning to Austin.

"Far too much for you to handle." Rory retorted.

"Perceptive too." Austin said chuckling "This is Tristan." Austin said turning to Rory and pointing to Tristan.

"He must not be important if he forgets his own name." Rory said sitting down. Tristan turned to her with his jaw slightly slack in awe of this girl's wit.

"Wow, Dugrey speechless—that has to be a first. I have a feeling that you're going to like it here." Louise says turning to Rory.

"Do I smell coffee?" Rory perked up at the first sign of the heavenly aroma.

"Yeah…" Tristan answered tentatively. Rory turned around to see Tristan with a large cup of coffee. Instantly the charm of the Gilmore-Hayden women was turned on as Rory innocently batted her eyelashes at Tristan.

What was it about this girl that sent his hormones on overdrive and sent his composure out the window? "Here you can have it." Tristan replied pushing it toward Rory's greedy hands. "It's bad for you anyways." He muttered.

"We've been trying to tell her that for 16 years." Jess chuckled.

Rory downed the coffee within seconds to the amazement of a majority of the table. She set down the empty cup on the table her eyes wide and sparkling and a huge smile stretched across her face. "I take back my previous statement, you are important—you're the giver of coffee!" Rory's entire face lit up.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Nikki asked rolling her eyes at the seemingly fallen king.

"Isn't there some party at that kid's house, what's his name, Martin?" Austin inquired.

"You mean Mike?" replied London.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Austin replied and London merely rolled her eyes.

"Rory, you're going to come right?" Shane inquired his gaze having never left her.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on by tomorrow, maybe another night." she replied.

"Sweetie, we have the day off tomorrow." Summer told her.

"In that case, I'll be there." Rory smirked.

"What was that I just heard about school being of tomorrow?" Jess asked as he approached the group.

"Yeah, faculty meetings or something." Danielle replied batting her eyelashes at Jess.

"So, it's settled then. We're all going to Mike's party. Rory we usually get ready for parties at my house and then spend the night, you want to join us?" Nikki questioned.

"Ok, I'll just have to grab clothes from my house, you guys can follow me there and then I'll follow you guys to your place." Rory replied.

/\/\/\

"So, all of you have your own cars or does one of you want to ride with me?" Rory questioned the girls as they made their way towards the Chilton parking lot.

"I'll ride with you; my car is in the shop." Louise replied.

The girls got into their cars and Rory peeled out of the parking lot, forgetting about the girls following her as soon as she was behind the wheel.

"You might want to slow down if you plan on them actually finding your house." Louise said.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot that they were following me." Rory giggled as she smoothly down shifted.

/\/\/\

"There goes my ride." Jess said as Rory peeled out of the parking lot.

"You came with Rory?" Tristan inquired baffled.

"Yes, refer to my previous statement." Jess said.

"Are you guys dating?" Shane asked. Shawn spit out the coffee he had been sipping on laughing so hard he nearly fell over, Jess was clutching his stomach it hurt so much from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked.

"Me—and—Rory—ha ha." Jess managed to get out between laughs.

"I'll take that as a no." Shane said.

"She's like a sister to me; I could _never_ see her that way." Jess replied. The relief on Tristan's face went unnoticed by the guys.

/\/\/\

"Oh my god! Can I live in your closet?" Danielle asked as the group made their way into Rory's walk in closet.

"Ummm…sure. So what's gonna be going on at the party tonight?" Rory asked.

"Dancing obviously…..and I think that Mike has an indoor pool." Elena replied.

"You should know, you went out with him last year." Danielle replied.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Fine, but it doesn't count because it was before his acne." All the girls cringed at this thought.

"We know Lena, we know." Maddy sympathized.

"Ok, let's go." Rory said.

The girls stood, mouths open with awe. "You chose your outfit in like less than five minutes?" Maddy asked shocked.

"Yeah, I get it from my mom now lets go." Rory replied.

The girls gathered in Nikki's room as soon as they were ready.

"Wow Rory, you look great, how the hell do you have a tan in the dead of winter?" Louise asked.

"Hmmm, it's this place called California; it's where I used to live." Rory replied tapping her finger on her chin for measure. Rory was wearing a dark brown paisley triangle bikini under a pair of tattered jeans and an orange v-neck crinkle chiffon tunic with gold and brown beads around the neck. She wore gold chandelier earrings, a gold necklace and dark brown flip flops from rainbow (they're very popular in California). Her chocolate wavy hair lay on her shoulders and her golden skin shone with just a coat of mascara and clear lip gloss on. She was the perfect image of a bohemian goddess.

The girls left soon after but they waited long enough that the party was in full swing once they arrived.

/\/\/\

"Hey Hayden! Where have you been?" Jess asked happy to finally see a familiar face.

"Hey Jess, the girls just wanted to be 'fashionably late' so I had to wait a while." Rory answered.

"Where can you get a drink around here though?" Rory inquired peering through the hoards of people filling the mansion.

"There is an amazing tiki bar by the indoor pool. But wouldn't you know there isn't a bartender." Jess grinned at Rory.

"I get it Mariano, don't worry I'm all over it." Rory smirked as he led her towards the pool.

"Well you know that I'd do it cuz it would attract all the girls, the problem is I only know how to make like 2 drinks." Jess replied once inside the pool area.

"Jess, shots don't count." Rory teased.

"Zip it woman. I aint never been a bartender." Jess retorted.

"And what a good thing that you haven't. You'd probably end up drinking more than you'd serve." Rory giggled at the idea.

"That's cruel Hayden, I'm gonna go find Danielle, I'll come by later." Jess said backing away.

/\/\/\

"Dude you still owe from our race last week." Tristan told Matt as they made their way towards the bar.

"I told you my dad's not in town 'til Thursday, I'll get it to you then." Matt replied as they stopped at the bar.

"Can I get you guys drinks?" Rory asked.

Tristan's eyes slowly glided over the curves of her body as his brain registered how truly hot she was. "Rory what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"I'm here for the party." Rory replied slightly confused.

"I mean what are you doing here, as in behind the bar." Matt replied.

"Ummm…bartending." She replied.

"In that case I'll have a martini; I can make it myself though." Matt said as he started to climb over the bar.

Rory promptly pushed him down. "I can make it myself thank you very much, I am bartending."

"And where may I ask did you learn how to make a martini?" Matt asked.

"I can make drinks that you never even knew existed, I learned to bartend in St Tropez." Rory retorted, didn't guys know that some girls do know a thing or two about alcohol.

"Personally I find a female bartender sexy." Tristan winked at Rory.

"Sure you would, they're the only females that stick around for more than two minutes." Rory smirked back.

"Ouch! 1 point Hayden 0 points Dugrey." Matt teased.

"Can it Jones, you're the one who thought that your Boxter could beat out my Carrera." Tristan retorted.

Rory laughed. "I bet my MC12 could beat your Carrera." Rory challenged Tristan.

"Are you serious?" Tristan teased.

"Dead serious." Rory responded with a smirk.

"Rory, Tristan has yet to lose a race and he's had all sorts of shit done to his car." Matt replied, was this girl crazy? Challenging Tristan Dugrey… to a street race?

"I don't care what he's had done to his car, my challenge stands." Rory replied slightly annoyed now.

"Ok, Hayden. Here are the conditions; there are no rules, I win you go on a date with me." Tristan's smirk ever present on his face, she was going down.

"And if I win." Rory replied not breaking eye contact.

"You win and I'll hand you the keys to my car."

"Deal" Rory said extending her hand to Tristan and shaking it. "Oh, and in case you were wondering… the MC12 is a Maserati, not that I'd expect you to know that."

/\/\/\

As Rory was pulling her black leather racing gloves out of the glove compartment and slipping them on, Jess approached her car.

"We'll be waiting for you at the finish line which is Helmsly Park; you know where that is right?" Jess questioned.

"Of course Jess, I know where it is." Rory answered.

"So what did Dugrey offer if you win?" Jess questioned with a knowing grin on his face.

"He's gonna hand over the keys to his car." Rory grinned, proud of herself.

"You are the devil in disguise Hayden, you're evil." Jess chuckled.

"He doubted my driving capabilities, that's his problem." Rory retorted.

"Don't beat him too bad though, I don't know if his ego can survive it. Good Luck." Jess said.

"I can think of someone who needs it more." Rory replied before rolling up her window.

/\/\/\

Some ditzy girl stood in middle of the road to signal the start. Tristan peered over at Rory while her gaze remained on the road ahead. This was one of her favorite places, behind the wheel Rory could just be and have the world flash by; she thrived on the adrenaline rush of breaking speeds. Three…Two...One…Go!

The smell of burning rubber was distinct in the air. Rory smoothly shifted all the way into sixth gear as the two cars sped down the quiet roads of Hartford. Rory resolved to take it easy on the poor kid, that way she'd have a better chance of getting a re-match with him; and then she'd really leave him in the dust.

"Come on Dugrey speed up. I'm barely trying." Rory muttered under her breath as Tristan's car began to appear farther and farther behind, and then disappeared altogether.

"Haha, she has no clue about this shortcut now there's no way she'll beat me." Tristan chuckled to himself.

_That little bastard took a shortcut. Oh well, at least I can speed up now._

The roads were getting progressively busier as Rory made her way towards the heart of the city where Helmsly Park was. She weaved flawlessly through cars and her tires clung to the road hugging every turn. Rory's blood was pumping through her veins as she relished in the feeling of freedom.

Rory screeched to a halt in front of the finish line formed by Matt, Shane, Jess, Shawn, Landon, Chris, Mark and Austin. Jess and Shawn were the first to come forward and congratulate her.

"Damn girl! Where did you learn to drive like that?" Austin inquired stepping forward with their crew.

"On the track." Rory replied only to be faced with quite a few confused faces.

"Hayden here is known well in the West Coast Circuit." Jess told them with an arm over her shoulder with pride.

"And she sure as hell wouldn't have been able to pull this off in California." Shawn added.

"Why not?" Matt inquired.

"Our Rory here has quite the criminal record in California and would have the cops all over her ass in two seconds flat." Jess chuckled. All the guys were staring at her.

"What can I say? I like to race." Rory replied as she pulled herself onto her hood which was still quite hot.

Screeching was heard down the road and they all turned to see Tristan pulling up in his black spyder. Tristan jumped out of his car to see Rory lazily lounging on the hood of her car surrounded by his crew.

"Where did you come from?" Tristan screeched as he approached Rory's car.

"California." Rory replied sweetly.

"Tristan, Rory here is a professional racer." Mark informed a distressed Tristan.

"—A what?" Tristan asked.

"I get paid to drive around in circles." Rory answered smirking.

"I know what a professional racer is. Why didn't you tell me before I raced you?" Tristan inquired a mix of infuriation and admiration in his voice.

"She thought it would be fun to see you lose." Jess answered for her.

"Ha ha, let's get back to the party." Tristan said.

"Oh Tristan, aren't you forgetting something?" Rory inquired with mock innocence, holding her hand out expectantly.

"Are you serious?" Tristan asked, his eyes pleading with her.

"A deal is a deal Tristan." Matt told him. Tristan reluctantly dropped his keys into Rory's expectant hand.

"So whose giving me a ride back to the party?" Tristan asked expecting several people to offer.

"You can walk back. Jess you can drive Tristan's car back for me, take care of it, I might have a use for some of the car parts." Rory smirked as she tossed the keys to Jess and slid off the hood of her car.

"You've gotta be kidding me right?" Tristan said incredulously. "Matt?"

"Sorry, man."

"Mark? Chris?..."

The guys all got into their cars and sped back to the party where girls would be waiting for them and Tristan Dugrey, King of Chilton, was left behind in the dust.

"Fuck."

/\/\/\

**A/N:** This chapter is much longer than my other ones and I hope that you all enjoyed it. So there still hasn't technically been any Trory action but I want to kind of ease into it. I think that Rory's triumphs over him are important because it gains her Tristan's respect which is something that he isn't used to. So, anyways I'm not quite sure what direction I'm going in with this but it sort of just seems to be flowing. So, tell me what you think and critique my writing abilities. I love you all! I will try and update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GG…otherwise Tristan would've come back a while ago. I do wish that I owned CMM…lol. I own my characters and whatever you wanna call the junk that somehow goes from my head onto the paper.

**A/N:** Wow…It really has been forever since I last updated and I can't even begin to express my regret for having not, I left a lot of you faithful readers hanging so I am not going to even try and make up excuses. I am starting up on this again and I have to apologize in advance, I am not one of those people who updates every day. I really appreciate your reviews but please stop telling me how to have Rory's character, its something that I enjoy creating how I want it…I'm a control freak like that. But I do take into account your suggestions of what you would like to happen etc. So, before y'all kill me, I present Chapter 5…

/\/\/\

**Chapter 5**

Rory grips the wheel tighter not even paying attention to 22-20's lyrics pounding through the car lost in her thoughts. (Rory's thoughts will be in italics) Glancing in her rearview mirror she sees Tristan still standing there shocked.

_Poor guy…wait a second why do I feel bad for him, it's just a joke…maybe I should go back and pick him up…why do I even care!...it's not like I know him…someone needed to bring that Adonis back down to earth…wait rewind…Adonis!...I do not think that this guy is cute…he's way too much like…me…no way!...he is not like me…I'm not that cocky…no I am definitely not like him…_

"Shit" she muttered to herself turning her car around and hoping that the idiot had enough sense to stay where she was because she did NOT want to spend her time trying to track him down.

Tristan turned around when he heard a familiar screech of tires. He couldn't help a genuine smile from slipping onto his face once Rory's car appeared speeding down the street in his direction. Now that he thought about it, she was coming directly towards him pretty quickly. He had just enough time to jump out of the way of her car before he became her newest hood ornament.

"Jeez Mary! Trying to kill me!" he yelled having covered his face with his usual smirk.

Rory leaned out of her window laughing at him before looking at him a bit confused. "Mary? Forget my name already Tristan? Should've known that you were a ditz," softly chuckling to herself.

Smirking at her he drawled, "Mary is my nickname for you, now are you going to offer me a ride?"

Shaking her head Rory let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not even going to try and figure that one out, now get in before I change my mind."

Fully aware that he had no other options Tristan rushed around to the other side of the car and hopped in. Rory laid her arm around the back of his seat turning around to back up the street. Tristan straightened up considerably feeling a shock shoot through his body when Rory's arm brushed against his shoulder. Tristan shook his head. _Get a grip Dugrey…what is going on!_ Rory promptly spun the car around so that it was facing the correct way jerking Tristan out of his thoughts.

Tristan started fiddling around looking for her music trying to find something to take his mind off of the seemingly perfect girl sitting next to him…didn't she have any flaws?...and how she smelled refreshingly like the beach, mixed in with something that was uniquely Rory.

Rory took note of Tristan rummaging around her car one arm snaking out to grab his turning to look him in the eye. "Do not touch anything in my car," she scolded him like he was a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Tristan squirmed a bit at her intense gaze his eyes darting to the road in front of them.

"Don't you think that you should keep your eyes on the road?"

Rory smirked relishing in his discomfort still staring at him. "Why? You afraid that we're going to crash?"

Tristan was now getting more flustered. "No, it's just that I value my life."

Rory laughed. "What would the kids at Chilton do without their king?"

Tristan gulped now not even bothering to hide the fear that flashed in his eyes as he noticed that they were approaching a red light. The smile in her eyes intrigued him though and he couldn't help but stare back into them, his heart rate slowing as he became a bit calmer. He felt them jerk to a stop waking him from his spell as he looked up and realized that they were stopped right in front of the red light. He slowly turned to still see Rory staring at him, the smirk still present on her face but there seemed to be a change in her eyes.

Breaking from their trance Rory opened the glove box in between the seats and scrolled down to a song on her ipod pressing play. Tristan looked down noticing all of the various gadgets she had. _Damn…she had a pretty sweet set-up._

_Let me tell ya'll what it's like being male, middle class, and white: _

_it's a bitch — if you don't believe, listen up to my new cd sham on!_

Tristan noticed the smirk playing at Rory's lips. Listening to the lyrics he realized why. "Hey! I am not middle class!" he objected pretending to be offended.

Rory looked him up and down. "Sure doesn't seem that way Bible Boy."

Tristan smirked laughing, "I thought that you weren't going to try to figure your nickname out"

Rory pouted. _God she looked so cute when she pouted._ "I couldn't help it. And obviously you need to learn how to dial 411."

Tristan sat there for a second trying to figure out what she meant before sighing exasperated and giving up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rory laughed. God he loved her laugh, he would do anything to hear her laugh. "Well, you're getting some pretty bad information because I am most definitely not a Mary," she said smiling at him seductively softly biting her lip at the end.

Tristan's smirk fell off of his face. God this girl was amazing. Before he could stop the words from leaving his lips Tristan said in barely a whisper. "Will you go out with me?"

/\/\/\

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun… Lol. Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you guys would come back for more. Now, I have a feeling that this chapter is complete crap since I am just getting back into my stories. And I am so sorry that this chapter is short, I just kinda need to get back into the rhythm of the story. Anyways, if this chapter is complete crap, I mean writing wise, then let me know and I can re-write it. So, this is kind of a filler chapter just to establish a relationship (friendly) between Tristan and Rory. I totally stole the staring and driving thing from 2 Fast 2 Furious. Oh! And the song was Rockin' the Suburbs by Ben Folds. I love you all! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GG…otherwise Tristan would've come back a while ago. I do wish that I owned CMM…lol. I own my characters and whatever you wanna call the junk that somehow goes from my head onto the paper.

**A/N: **So, yea…rare occurrence updating the next day; but you guys have been so great that I wanted to update. I had trouble writing the last chapter so it seemed longer when I wrote it and even then it seemed short and I just went back and read it and was like…wow, that's really short. Anywayz, sorry about that and hopefully you guys like this chapter and again you guys can ask for whatever you want but please don't comment on Rory's character (negatively)…I've kinda created her how I want her to be. I'm also currently not using my beta cuz I want these chapters to get to you guys ASAP, but if it seems like I should have them betaed before hand let me know. Anyway….on with the show…

/\/\/\

**Chapter 6**

The car went completely silent, the smirk slipped off of Rory's face to be replaced by a look of panic. The light clicked green but neither noticed as Tristan was looking at her expectantly begging her with his eyes. "Always Love" by Nada Surf softly came out of the speakers waking Rory from her daze.

Rory looked up. "Lights green," she mumbled more to herself than him. She pressed hard on the gas and quickly turned up the music ignoring his questioning gaze as they sped faster and faster. Rory felt so trapped within the car with nowhere to run.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Rory turned down the music and flipped open her phone before Tristan had the chance to get a word in.

"Yes Shawn, I'm fine…I know it's taken a while…I went back to pick up Tristan…he had no ride back to the party…I am not that mean!...I have so not done that before…whatever…we're here, I'll see you inside," Rory finished as she pulled in front of the party turned the car off and jumped out as fast as possible heading toward the party.

"Rory!" Tristan called jumping out of the car. There was no way that he was going to let her get away without answering him.

Rory spun around shocked at hearing her name. "What?" she let out in a whisper her eyes begging him to leave things as they were.

"You never answered my question," he said looking her in the eye letting her know that he wasn't letting her get off that easily.

"Tristan, it was the adrenaline speaking or something you didn't mean anything by it…it was just the adrenaline," she trailed off, her words more for herself than for him.

Tristan shook his head letting out a bitter chuckle before looking into her eyes. His icy blues piercing hers. "It was not the adrenaline. I meant what I said."

"Tristan, I don't even know you! And you don't know me!" she exclaimed whirling around and heading into the party getting herself lost in the masses of people.

Tristan sighed. There was something about that girl and he sure as hell wasn't letting her slip through his fingers this easily.

Tristan noticed keys lying on the driveway. He bent down to pick them up and twirled them around his finger, they were definitely hers. A smile slipped onto his face, she wasn't going anywhere while he had her keys.

/\/\/\

Rory walked into the main room of the party where people were dancing to "We Be Burnin'" by Sean Paul. Walking over to the bar she downed a couple shots of whatever the delicious liquid was.

"What happened to you?" Shawn said coming up next to her raising his eyebrows. Rory shot him a glare showing him that that was not the right thing to ask. Jess raised both of his hands in surrender hoping to lighten the mood.

A guy with dirt blonde hair and broad shoulders sidled up behind Rory slipping his hand around her waist leaning down and whispering in her ear. "Wanna dance?" Ignoring the glare he was getting from Shawn.

Rory slowly spun around looking the guy up and down noting his designer sneakers, worn in jeans and polo a smirk slipping its way onto her face; simply grabbing his hand and leading him towards the dance floor. Once she reached the dance floor she turned around dancing back to front. She didn't notice the way he pressed up against her. She didn't notice the look in his eyes. She didn't notice how his hands roamed possessively over her. She didn't notice that it was all too much. She didn't notice that this wasn't right. She didn't want to. She just lost herself to the music.

Shawn stood by the bar his eyes remaining on her, ready to jump in the second that she looked uncomfortable. He only averted his gaze when he felt the anger emanating from the person who stood next to him. Tristan. He must have something to do with the way Rory is acting… Was that hurt that he saw on his face. He softly smiled at the irony of it all. Dugrey was falling for his sister.

Rory felt eyes upon her. She knew that they were his. She ignored them best she could, slowly becoming aware of the actions of the boy behind her and becoming quite uncomfortable.

Tristan noticed Jess' eyes on him and turned to him breaking his gaze away from the girl he would never understand. "Give these to Rory, she dropped them." he said unable to meet Jess' gaze as he dropped her keys on the bar and grabbed a drink striding out of the room.

Rory felt when his eyes left her. What was wrong with her? She felt the guy's hands roaming all over her and she didn't like it. She extricated herself from his grip and walked out off of the dance floor and out of the room. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew that she didn't want to be there. That was a lie, she was looking for him and she didn't know why.

/\/\/\

After searching around the party twice, she gave up and walked out onto the patio. There he was, sitting on the rock wall staring out over the Sound. (A/N: LI Sound…in my story Hartford is on the water…lol. It's called creative license.) A beer in his hand. She didn't know what drew her to him, but she walked over to him and sat down next to him staring out over the water. "Hi," she said in a barely audible whisper.

Tristan simply nodded in her direction taking another sip of his beer.

Rory felt the need to explain herself, but she didn't know why and that bothered her. Letting out an exasperated sigh she turned to him folding her legs in front of her so that she was fully facing him. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that I don't know you. And I just moved here. And I'm sure you're really nice…" she rambled on and he couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was, a genuine smile making its way onto his face.

He turned to her an amused look in his eyes as he took a sip of his beer. "What would you like to know?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her.

She looked up a blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks as she averted her eyes from his intense gaze. "How about starting with…do you have any siblings?"

He set his beer down his full attention on her. "I have a younger sister, Blair, she's 11," he said smiling to himself a sparkle in his eyes that seemed to take Rory's breath away. His eyes focused in on Rory softly memorizing the features of her face and the sparkle in her eye. "How about you?...other than Shawn I mean."

Rory smiled studying Tristan's face; there was more to this guy than she had thought. "I have a 7 year old brother, Chris. He is the cutest thing ever. He already tries to sweet talk older women; my mom's friends are in love with him."

Tristan laughed looking into her eyes. "I think I like the kid already, I'll have to meet him."

Rory smiled gazing into his eyes. "Yea…" she trailed off.

Both were unaware of the boy with the dirty blonde hair and broad shoulders watching them from the shadows. This was not going as planned.

Rory shivered from the cool sea breeze, they had been out there talking for quite a while getting to know each other. Rory smiled so far she liked what she knew; maybe she should consider—"You cold?" Tristan asked looking over at her concerned.

"It's just a bit windy out," Rory said shivering a bit her hair blowing into her face. Tristan shrugged off his jacket and laid it over her shoulders, being ever the gentleman. Rory was instantly enveloped by its warmth and his scent, she breathed in deeply relishing in its comfort her eyes fluttering closed.

Tristan gazed at the girl before him his body buzzing. He didn't know what this feeling was; he just knew that he didn't want it to stop. Tristan reached out his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that had gotten caught between her luscious pink lips. Rory's eyes fluttered open at his touch. Tristan gaze shifted between her eyes and her lips before slowly leaning forward waiting for her response. Her eyes fluttered closed. Tristan took this as a sign closing his own and softly capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, holding her face in his hands softly caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

They broke away from the kiss staring into each others eyes, Rory felt as if his eyes were piercing through her soul. "Yes," she breathed out.

Tristan looked at her confused. "Yes what?" he asked cautiously.

Rory buried her face in the crook of his neck breathing him in. "yesiwillgooutwithyou," she said quickly her breath tickling his neck.

Tristan lightly pushed her back taking her face into his hands and staring into her eyes. He needed confirmation that he had heard her right. Rory knew the reason for his searching gaze she took a deep breath looking into his eyes for the encouragement that she needed. His eyes were filled with hope, yes, that was the encouragement she needed. "Yes, I will go out with you."

/\/\/\

**A/N: **he he he… This chapter took me forever to write! I had major writer's block. But I did have fun writing it. So, Rory has agreed to go out with Tristan. And Rory was way more her timid self in this chapter. See she can be the way I make her and still be herself. So to those people who said that I couldn't do it. Ha! I did…lol So, who was that guy lurking in the shadows?...Is there any way that he will break up our FAVE couple! I will in further chapters include the other characters more, but you all wanted troryness; so here you go! lol I won't be updating this frequently very often, sorry. But please review and tell me what you think. I feel like parts of this chapter might be horrible but I just want to get this posted so please forgive me if it's awful. Remember….TO REVIEW IS TO BE GODLY! Or being a giver of coffee can accomplish the same status…lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GG…otherwise Tristan would've come back a while ago. I do wish that I owned CMM…lol. I own my characters and whatever you wanna call the junk that somehow goes from my head onto the paper.

**A/N: **So, it's been what… a year since I last updated. I know that I hate writers like me who begin something and then just stop mid-way through. I just started work on an Alias fanfic and got writer's block, remembered this story and decided to write another chapter. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm picking it up again though, I'll just have to see how it goes. My grammar has also hopefully gotten better in a year because I just re-read everything I wrote and noticed a million mistakes; I swear I'm relatively smart! Let me know if it's worth going back and fixing the errors. Anyways… on with the story.

/\/\/\

**Chapter 7**

Rory began to stir, rolling over and slowly opening her eyes immediately regretting it as the morning sun burned her eyes. "Damnit," she cursed rolling out of bed and making her way over to the window tugging on the string, the shades lowered with a crash. "Evil sun," she muttered. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Rory made her way down the staircase. Once she made it to the bottom she couldn't help but laugh at her new friends that were sprawled all over her floor with pillows and blankets.

Rory made her way downstairs towards the kitchen and smiled when she detected the heavenly scent of fresh coffee. She entered the kitchen to find Tristan standing in front of the coffee maker waiting for the pot to fill. "Good morning," she said.

Tristan jumped at the sound of her voice, having been entranced by the slow drip of the brown liquid. "Good morning," he replied his smile growing on his face. He chuckled at how only she could make a bed head and sleep filled eyes look so damned adorable. Just then the coffee pot dinged startling him from his reverie. Rory leaned past him opening the cabinet to his side to extricate two mugs for them. Tristan sucked in a breath at her proximity to his body and the appearance of part of her toned stomach under her tank top as she stretched to reach the mugs.

It took him a second to realize that Rory had already filled their mugs and was holding one of the mugs out to him as she took a sip from the other. He accepted the mug with a smile and watched as she contentedly closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze she set her mug down and started rummaging through the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"A blender," she replied. He began to open random cabinets helping her search. He found the blender and turned around to her holding it in his hands. "This one?"

"Yes," she replied graciously taking it from him and plugging it in. Tristan lifted himself onto the counter and sipped his coffee as he watched her bustle around the kitchen preparing a smoothie of sorts. She poured the goopy liquid into two cups and placed them on the counter with three Advil down next to each cup. Tristan raised his eyebrow questioningly. "You'll see," she responded with a smile on her face. No sooner had her lips stopped moving than Jess stumbled into the kitchen muttering curses under his breath. He made his way to the counter and took a sip of one of the smoothies before taking three of the Advil, then promptly finishing the rest of the smoothie before collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs. "Hangover cure," Rory replied to Tristan's silent question. He laughed as Jess slumped further down in his chair.

"It's too early for loud noises," Jess whined.

/\/\/\

By noon everyone was awake in the kitchen planning the rest of their day.

"I say we check out that new paintball place downtown." Offered Austin.

"Physical exertion… on our day—" _"Sweat baby, sweat baby. Sex is a Texas draught. Me and you do the kind of stuff that…" _Rory's phone began to ring before she snatched it off of the kitchen counter. "Hayden's house of whores how may I be of service?" Rory joked as her friends laughed in the background.

"Love, I was wondering when you were finally going to offer."

"FINNY?!" Rory yelled.

"Yes doll, who else would you be offering your services to?"

"Well, there is Brad Pitt and Jude Law and—" Rory was cut off as the phone was snatched from her hands.

"Hey Finn," Shawn said ignoring the glare his sister was currently giving him.

"'Ello mate, your ravishing mother wouldn't happen to be there would she?"

Shawn chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you Finn, but Lorelai is out. You really need to stop hitting on my mom man, it's kinda weird." That earned him a couple of weird looks from his friends. Rory was jumping up and down trying to grab the phone from him; once she got a hold of the phone she yanked it away from his ear.

"Finny? What's all this nonsense about my mom? Are you cheating on me darling?" she questioned jokingly. Tristan didn't seem to pick up on her tone and tensed considerably at her words.

"I would never do that doll! Hold on, Steph wants to say hi." Rory heard commotion before she heard her friend's voice on the phone.

"Rory! We're missing you terribly! California is such a drag without you. I have no one to go to the beach with! We both know about Finny's affliction with the sun." Rory couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I know I miss you guys too!"

"Which is exactly why we're coming to visit!"

"Really?! When?!" Rory asked sipping on her coffee.

"We'll be touching down in Hartford in about 20 minutes!" Rory nearly choked and ended up spitting her coffee directly onto her brother's shirt.

"NO WAY!" Rory squealed, ignoring her brother's yelp as the hot liquid scalded his skin.

"Yes way! Would you mind coming and picking us up at the airport though? We didn't really have anything planned, we called for the plane this morning and we were wheels up 30 minutes later."

"Of course I'll come pick you guys up! I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Rory hung up the phone to find the occupants of the room staring at her as her brother re-entered the kitchen pulling a fresh t-shirt on over his head.

"Who are you picking up in 15 minutes?" Tristan asked. Rory started jumping up and down and spinning in circles, it seriously appeared as if she had gone crazy.

/\/\/\

**A/N: **So, this is really really short, but I unfortunately ran into writer's block having forgotten what I wanted to write next. I just wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Next chapter will include Finn, Steph, Colin and Logan. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible… beyond that I have no clue. Now help me find my muse by pressing the pretty blue button and reviewing. Ohh… and her ring tone is "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang. (I love that song!)


End file.
